


圣诞礼物

by Snail_Jr_F



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snail_Jr_F/pseuds/Snail_Jr_F
Summary: 濑名泉X你清水甜





	圣诞礼物

圣诞节的泉杏←交往后

“圣诞礼物？不觉得晚了吗？”凶巴巴的濑名学长一脸的不高兴，漂亮的水蓝色眼睛只是略略的扫过了你手中的大盒子，然后就别扭的瞥开了去。

你吐了吐舌头，把盒子又往他的方向举了举:“哥哥就不要生气了嘛，那天真的不是有意的。拜托拜托，打开看看嘛。”

说起来他生气也是理所应当的。由于平安夜要跟家人一起过，你和泉约好了中午出去约会，晚上再各自回家里陪家人过节。谁知你一大早就接到明星的电话说第二天圣诞节演出的道具出了点问题需要你帮忙。原本以为来得及赶上约会，你就没有带上那个不好携带的大礼物盒，反而带上了原本打算假期后给TS大家的礼物。

万万没想到居然一直折腾到了下午，甚至连泉也被你拉来赶工。于是，原本两个人的约会变成了六个人的加班，更糟的是，在场的五个男生，除了你的男朋友以外，每个人都收到了你的礼物。若不是阿木也在，坏脾气的学长或许早就心态爆炸了。

搞定了突发状况之后，也差不多到了家里聚餐的时候，泉没有理会你“回家取礼物”的建议，直接送你去了聚餐的地点后就独自回家了。虽然在饭店门口泉也挂着职业性微笑与你的家人打了招呼，不过这种被司称为“可怕”的笑容无非是另一个他不高兴的表现罢了。

你回到家拆开了他送的圣诞礼物，里面居然是一整套的护肤急救用品，都来自不同的品牌，想来他是针对你的肤质和生活习惯一件一件挑好的。再看看门口那个没送出的礼物，你的负罪感又增加了一层。

于是Knights约好在泉家里聚会的今天，你特意提前来到了泉的家里，一方面赔礼道歉，另一方面也可以帮他做一些聚会的准备。

原本打算让你把礼物放在一边的泉，被你磨得没办法，终于伸手接过来了那个并不重的大盒子:“我记得我跟你说过，【偶尔】也跟哥哥撒撒娇，并没有让你拿撒娇当武器吧？”

这话虽然说得不客气，但是他的语气可没有丝毫的不耐烦。你满脸期待的看着拆礼物的他，仿佛一条摇着尾巴等表扬的小狗狗。

“这是什么？毛衣？你织的？”泉有些意外，制作人小杏可是出了名的忙，平时帮各个组合缝制演出服直到睡着几次之后，你曾经宣称工作之外再也不想碰针线活。

“是……因为哥哥上次送了我很喜欢的帽子，所以想回礼……”你想起那个有毛线球的帽子，刚收到的时候走到了没人的走廊狠狠地亲了几口那毛球来着。

“不错，终于记得我喜欢的颜色了，毛线质地也很软，花纹也不错，是最近网上流行的针脚。”心情大好的泉，微微眯起了眼睛，摸了摸你精心编织的花纹，才把毛衣取了出来，不过笑意一转而逝，愣住的泉看了看这个明显大了几号的毛衣，挑起了眉毛:“我说，你要是不知道我的号码，不知道问一下吗？”

“穿上才知道合不合身嘛～”你假装看不到他头顶愤怒的小火苗，扯着衣角催他换上毛衣试试，不过无论如何毛衣还是太大了。

“你是织了个麻袋给我穿吗？不会是想用'长得好看的人穿上麻袋都是时尚'这种虚伪的话来哄我吧？真是超～～烦人的……算了算了，你第一次织毛衣，织成这个样子已经很不错了，下次还想尝试的话记得来找我，我来教你就好了。”原本还想继续吐槽的他怕你觉得挫败，破天荒的安慰起你来，不过最后还是忍不住补充了一句:“不过先声明，就算是你亲手织的，我也不会把这个麻袋穿出去的。”

“原本也不是给你穿出去的。”你趁他啰啰嗦嗦的时候突然一矮身掀起毛衣下摆钻了进去，然后脑袋就从那个大得离谱的领口也伸了出来，着实把你的男朋友吓了一大跳。

“这样的话，就算不在被炉里面，一起看电视也不会冷了♪”毛衣宽大得过分，你和泉两个人被套在里面也没有紧箍的感觉，可是你依然紧紧搂着他的腰，说起来好几天都没好好的拥抱一下了。

“你……喂，快点出去，一会王他们就来了。”他两只手抓着你的肩膀，不过被套在毛衣里也没法把你从身上扒下去。

“不要不要，反正他们还没来，让我抱抱嘛，哥哥大人～”贪恋着他身上好闻的味道，你干脆把脸埋在他肩头不肯抬起来。

“你可真是……”头顶落下了一个轻轻的吻，他伸手把你也箍进了怀里，你发誓你听到了世界上最温柔的声音:

“超～～烦人的……”

 

【完】


End file.
